dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Hearst
Timothy Hearst is a fictional character from the series D.Gray-man. He is the youngest current serving exorcist at the Black Order Appearance Timothy is a boy of average weight and height. He has a blue mullet-like (short hair at the front and sides and long at the back) haircut and brown eyesD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 179 title pageD.Gray-man manga 19th volume cover. At the orphanage he wore rather normal clothing consisting of a large striped bandanaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 page 07 (to cover his innocence), an orange baggy shirt, brown cropped pants, a blue choker around his neck and pointy slippersD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 179 title pageD.Gray-man manga 19th volume cover. His exorcist uniform is different from what older exorcists wear. Although the jacket isn't modified the rest of his uniform has been changed. He wears shorts, pads and roller-skates instead of regular clothingD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 15D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 188 page 22 Personality Timothy acts like a boy his age – he is immature, childish and hates studyingD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 03. It's easy to throw him off balance. When he has a problem he finds hard to deal with (in both physical and psychical way) he either throws a tantrumD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 15 or starts to cry uncontrollably D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 174 page 16D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 09D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 16D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 10. Timothy is also shown having quite perverted ideas – mostly involving groping women, such as EmiliaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 05 or LenaleeD.Gray-man Manga volume 19, omake strips. At first he seems to be arrogant and greedy but it’s a false appearance – he really cares for people he loves or admires and try to help themD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13, but his young age and lack of experience makes his efforts bring more bad than goodD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 14. Although not all of his actions are of pure, free will after joining the Black Order, he forces Komui Lee pay for all items he stole. History Timothy was born and raised in Paris. He is a son of a minor jewel thief who was chased by inspector Galmar (Emilia's father)D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page13. The fear of getting caught was so strong that the thief forced young Timothy to swallow a stolen jewelD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page13, however it wasn't enough to buy himself the freedom and after a raid set up by Galmar the man was caught and, probably, imprisonedD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08. Emilia tried to convince the inspector to adopt Timothy - but Galmar refused, feeling guilty for the commotion he made during the raidD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 That's why he decided to leave Timothy in Hurst OrphanageD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 after consultation with a doctor it was revealed that it's impossible to remove the said jewel from the boy's foreheadD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 177 page 01 - which made Timothy's hatred toward his father grow even moreD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 177 page 01 Two years after his arrival to the orphanage Timothy discovered his ability to possess peopleD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 12 but he didn't use it because he knew that there was no needD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13 but after discovering the orphanage's financial problems he decided to use his ability to make money out of stealingD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13. Synopsis Phantom Thief G Arc Introduction When Thief G first appears, he leaps from a window and is immediately captured, despite claiming that he will never be caughtD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 01-03. It is discovered that Thief G has been using innocent people in some way to commit his crimesD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 page 10, including finders from the Black OrderD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 12. Thief G's crimes take place at the Louvre in Paris, where he intends to steal an expensive crown. The exorcists lay in wait for him, and Kanda Yu immediately defeats him. The crown is handed to a police officer, who is then controlled by the phantom and turns into Thief G. When Allen and Link ambush the new Thief, he throws the crown, and possesses Link. The thief is able to use all of Link's abilities and weapons, and has excellent control over them. The thief laughs at the officer who was reprimanded as G, Allen's accusations angers the thief who fights back, but is, again, easily defeated. He is pierced by Allen's sword and threw a tantrum, sobbing uncontrollably. He leaves Link's body, and is tracked down to the orphanage by Noise Marie, to whom his cries are easily recognizable. Timothy at the Orphanage Timothy is shown for the second time (the first time being his perverted attack on EmiliaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 06-07) at the orphanageD.Gray-man Manga Chapter 175. Emilia tries to make him study, and he retaliates by running, then grabbing her chest. She kicks him through the door into Allen Walker, whom he possesses. Walker's 'odd behaviour' alert the rest of the group, the truth is revealed and Timothy is caught red-handedD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, pages 08-09. As Mother Superior tells the Exorcists about Timothy's pastD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, page 14, which confirms their supposition of boy being a Innocence's userD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, page 15, the skulls erect a barrier around the orphanage and sends Level 4 AkumaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, pages 16-17. Fighting the Akuma While Allen, Kanda, and Marie fight the Level 4 Akuma, Timothy and Link meet two Level 2 Akuma, and one Level 3 Akuma, who have been turning the humans to dolls and hunting down the innocence. Mother Superior is turned into a doll by the Level 2, and Emilia is shot by one of the nuns who work at the orphanage, but secretly helps the Earl. The broker is turned into a doll, and the Level 2 captures Timothy. Link tries to seal the level 2, but is ambushed by more Akuma, and is turned into a doll as well. When Emilia tries to free Timothy and the Akuma approach her, Timothy takes control of the Level 2 Akuma that has turned humans into doll, releasing and activating "Divine Possession" for the first time. His innocence takes a human form, and helps teach Timothy how to fight, and he defeats the other Level 2 Akuma. When he attempts to fight the level 3, he fails, so he attempts to possess the Level 3 instead. Again, he fails, since his innocence isn't developed to that level yet. When he goes back to possess the Level 2, he finds that it has been purified and disappeared. He flees back to his body, and is saved by Link, is was able to move after Timothy purified the Level 2 Akuma. Link's body starts to crack, but his innocence tells Timothy that he can't help Link by possessing him. The Level 3 goes to defeat Link, but a member of CROW comes in and absorbs the Akuma. ]] The Level 4 Akuma is defeated by Allen and Kanda, and Timothy is rescued. He shares a few last touching moments with Mother SuperiorD.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 06-07D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 15-17, then joins the Black Order as an exorcist with Emilia who pledges to help in any way she canD.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 13-14D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 184 page 14. Timothy has become the new apprentice of Klaud Nine, much to the disappointment of Froi TiedollD.Gray-man Manga, chapter 184 page 16. Later that day is seen being tutored by Emilia - while their progress is supervised by Klaud Nine much to Timothy's dismay. Third Exorcist Arc He is last seen in Greece along side Klaud Nine, Lenalee Lee and Koushichapter 187 page 33. After coming back to the Black Order headquarters he's seen as he attended the feast - along side with other Exorcists and Science division - prepared by JerryD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 17. During the meal Tsukikami voiced out his confusion toward passing by Cardinal - but the Innocence wasn't sure about the feelingD.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 23. Powers and Abilities Innocence Timothy's Innocence, a Parasitic type D.Gray-Man - gray banquet(compilation book) volume 2, additional materials - Timothy Hearst's character profile, is centered in the jewel in his forehead. It allows him to take control over other peopleChapter 175 page 10. When he uses it on Akuma for the first time, it is finally released and activated as "Divine Possession", or Tsukikami. It's shapeless form eats an AkumaChapter 179 pages 08-09, 13, 16, and assumes more human lookChapter 179 pages 16-17, calling itself Divine Possession's "Second"'''Chapter 179 page 16. As Timothy's guide it teaches the boy about the usage and abilities he ownsChapter 180 pages 13, 15. Timothy's possession over Akumas means that he can fight normally, along with using all the original abilities of the Akuma before it got possessed. Timothy is currently only able to control Akumas up to the second LevelChapter 180 page 15, and is unable to fight on his own with higher levels. Tsukikami grows in power each time Timothy uses it, which means that he will, eventually, be able to control Level 3 and perhaps Level 4 Akumas later. The akuma he posses transforms into childish-looking creature, made purely of innocenceChapter 180 page 15. Once he leaves, possessed by him, Akuma it gets purified and turns to dustChapter 180 page 15. When it happens, the effects left behind are repealedChapter 180 page 17D.Gray-Man manga, Chapter 183 pages 06-07. Tsukikami Appearance Tsukikami's current form is based on Timothy's imagination of himself as an adultD.Gray-man manga, Chapter 179 page 17. Tsukikami has a ghost-like shape of a tall man in the mid-twenties. He has the same haircut as his host – Timothy, but purple coloredD.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume, pointy ears and white skin with navy-green markings: cross on the forehead (with the vertical line ending on the bridge of his nose), characteristic markings under the eyes and marked upper lip. His nails have the same colorD.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume,. Tsukikami wears loose white kimono (with Japanese character in the front) fastened with stripped purple obi and blue-white thick ropeD.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume. His pants have blue and white checker patternD.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume. Tsukikami is barefootedD.Gray-Man Manga cover of the 19th volume. Personality Tsukikami is a first Innocence shown with a developed personality and identifiable gender. He can verbally communicate with either his accommodatorD.Gray-Man Manga chapter 179, page 16 or with others via his accommodatorD.Gray-Man Manga, chapter 180, page 10. Although his accomodator is his '''master. He and Timothy treat each-other rather familiarlyD.Gray-man manga, Chapter 179 page 17. Trivia * Allen is seen wearing the Thief G attire on a chapter coverD.Gray-man manga, Chapter 174 cover., though he is never fully controlled by Timothy, however he was accidentally possessed by Timothy after Emilia kicked him onto AllenD.Gray-man manga, Chapter 175 pages 05-07. * Timothy explains, after asked by Allen and Lavi if he can posses Kanda, that he can only posses people who are off their guard - he showed it, to Komui's annoyance, on Lenalee - by squeezing her breastsvolume 19th Omake. * It's stated that Tsukikami has different, heavier, accent than TimothyD.Gray-man manga, Chapter 180 page 10. References Category:Black Order Member Category:Exorcists Category:Characters Category:Parasitic Type Category:Male Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters